imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
IDOLM@STER Idols
This page contains a list of idols from THE iDOLM@STER, their voice providers, and their image / character colors. ''' 765 ALLSTARS' }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e22b30 |- |Chihaya Kisaragi |Asami Imai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #2743d2 |- |Miki Hoshii |Akiko Hasegawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #b4e04b |- |Yukiho Hagiwara |Yurina Hase (retired) Azumi Asakura (current) | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #b9dffa |- |Yayoi Takatsuki |Mayako Nigo | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f39939 |- |Makoto Kikuchi |Hiromi Hirata | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #5b6064 |- |Ritsuko Akizuki |Naomi Wakabayashi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #01a860 |- |Iori Minase |Rie Kugimiya | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fd99e1 |- |Ami/Mami Futami |Asami Shimoda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffe43f |- |Azusa Miura |Chiaki Takahashi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #9238be |- |Hibiki Ganaha |Manami Numakura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #01adb9 |- |Takane Shijou |Yumi Hara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a6126a |- |Kotori Otonashi |Juri Takita | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffff99 |} ''THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e85786 |- |Eri Mizutani |Kana Hanazawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #6dd0ff |- |Ryo Akizuki |Yuko Sanpei | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #aceb39 |} 'THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! ' 'PRINCESS' }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ea5b76 |- |Kotoha Tanaka |Risa Taneda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #92cfbb |- |Minako Satake |Eri Oozeki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #58a6dc |- |Matsuri Tokugawa |Ayaka Suwa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #5abfb7 |- |Yuriko Nanao |Miku Itou | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #c7b83c |- |Sayoko Takayama |Yuri Komagata | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #7f6575 |- |Arisa Matsuda |Rie Murakawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #b54461 |- |Umi Kousaka |Reina Ueda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e9739b |- |Iku Nakatani |Akari Harashima | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f7e78e |- |Emily Stewart |Yuu Kahara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #554171 |- |Kana Yabuki |Ibuki Kido | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f5ad3b |- |Nao Yokoyama |Yui Watanabe | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #788bc5 |- |Noriko Fukuda |Nana Hamasaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #eceb70 |} ''' FAIRY' }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #6495cf |- |Megumi Tokoro |Yukiyo Fujii | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #454341 |- |Roco Handa |Atsuki Nakamura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fff03c |- |Tomoka Tenkubashi |Kotori Koiwai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #bee3e3 |- |Shiho Kitazawa |Sora Amamiya | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #afa690 |- |Ayumu Maihama |Megumi Toda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e25a9b |- |Chizuru Nikaido |Kanako Nomura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f19557 |- |Mizuki Makabe |Rika Abe | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #99b7dc |- |Rio Momose |Rikako Yamaguchi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f19591 |- |Subaru Nagayoshi |Yuka Saitou | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #aeb49c |- |Momoko Suou |Keiko Watanabe | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #efb864 |- |Julia |Aimi Terakawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #d7385f |- |Tsumugi Shiraishi |Saki Minami | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #B5B1E1 |} 'ANGEL''' }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fed552 |- |Elena Shimabara |Asuka Kakumoto | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #9bce92 |- |Serika Hakozaki |Momo Asakura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ed90ba |- |Akane Nonohara |Saki Ogasawara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #eb613f |- |Anna Mochizuki |Shiina Natsukawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #7e6ca8 |- |Hinata Kinoshita |Nao Tamura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #d1342c |- |Konomi Baba |Minami Takahashi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f1becb |- |Tamaki Ogami |Eri Inagawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ee762e |- |Fuka Toyokawa |Rie Suegara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #7278a8 |- |Miya Miyao |Choucho Kiritani | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #d7a96b |- |Karen Shinomiya |Yui Kondou | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #b63b40 |- |Reika Kitakami |Emi Hirayama | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #6bb6b0 |- |Kaori Sakuramori |Arisa Kouri | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #152b65 |} THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls CUTE }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fa7497 |- |Anzu Futaba |Hiromi Igarashi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffc0c0 |- |Kanako Mimura |Yuka Ohtsubo | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f4abb4 |- |Miku Maekawa |Natsumi Takamori | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #d50036 |- |Miho Kohinata |Minami Tsuda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #df3fad |- |Nana Abe |Marie Miyake | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f34b7f |- |Sachiko Koshimizu |Ayana Taketatsu | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #9178b8 |- |Mayu Sakuma |Yui Makino | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e31a82 |- |Chieri Ogata |Naomi Oozora | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #8ebd61 |- |Sae Kobayakawa |Ricca Tachibana | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #df60a7 |- |Frederica Miyamoto |Asami Takano | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a80066 |- |Shiki Ichinose |Kotomi Aihara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a7024e |- |Momoka Sakurai |Haruka Terui | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ee92b7 |- |Yuka Nakano |Shino Shimoji | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e476cc |- |Kyoko Igarashi |Atsumi Tanezaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f6bfc5 |- |Yuuki Otokura |Yuki Nakashima | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f3c1c3 |- |Hiromi Seki |Saya Aizawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fab4ac |- |Hotaru Shiragiku |Satomi Amano | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #d262d0 |- |Rina Fujimoto |Mayumi Kaneko | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #5f3624 |- |Yukari Mizumoto |Akane Fujita | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e6bad5 |- |Noriko Shiina |Chiyo Tomaru | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ea4959 |- |Karin Domyoji |Hiyori Nitta | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #cc252d |- |Mirei Hayasaka |Ayaka Asai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #b52188 |- |Atsumi Munakata |Ayaka Fujimoto | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #cc5599 |- |Chitose Kurosaki |Kaoru Sakura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e7333f |- |Chiyo Shirayuki |Risa Sekiguchi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #7234ff |- |Kozue Yusa |Maki Hanatani | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fcd1f2 |} COOL }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #0195db | |- |Kaede Takagaki |Saori Hayami | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #178e76 | |- |Ranko Kanzaki |Maaya Uchida | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #813a9a | |- |Riina Tada |Ruriko Aoki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #0080C9 | |- |Mizuki Kawashima |Nao Touyama | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #475AA6 | |- |Minami Nitta |Aya Suzaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #82cdf4 | |- |Koume Shirasaka |Chiyo Ousaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #c4ddf1 | |- |Anastasia |Sumire Uesaka | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a8c0e6 | |- |Nao Kamiya |Eriko Matsui | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #9B81BF | |- |Karen Hojo |Mai Fuchigami | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #3dd3d1 | |- |Fumika Sagisawa | M・A・O | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #3874bb | |- |Kanade Hayami |Yuuko Iida | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #00389b | |- |Arisu Tachibana |Amina Satou | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #5982da | |- |Syuko Shiomi |Ru Thing | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #c3d9ee | |- |Asuka Ninomiya |Shiki Aoki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #4e2897 | |- |Ryo Matsunaga |Haruka Chigusa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #1F155D | |- |Miyu Mifune |Sayaka Harada | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #02A8A5 | |- |Nono Morikubo |Karin Takahashi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #97d3d3 | |- |Hajime Fujiwara |Minori Suzuki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #9593d2 | |- |Hina Araki |Rui Tanabe | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a1d684 | |- |Chie Sasaki |Asaka Imai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #0074CF | |- |Haruna Kamijo |Mina Nagashima | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #57C1EB | |- |Aki Yamato |Tomo Muranaka | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #266948 | |- |Tamami Wakiyama |Misa Kayama | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #3775b2 |- |Haru Yuuki |Makoto Koichi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #67dad5 | |- |Kako Takafuji |Rana Morishita | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #701cab | |- |Hayate Hisakawa |Rika Nagae | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a9efdb |- |Yukimi Sajo |Mina Nakazawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #131e91 |} PASSION }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f5b226 | |- |Rika Jougasaki |Nozomi Yamamoto | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fff100 | |- |Mika Jougasaki |Haruka Yoshimura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ff9e1b | |- |Kirari Moroboshi |Rei Matsuzaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #F7BC5F | |- |Airi Totoki |Hitomi Harada | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #dc4558 | |- |Akane Hino |Chinatsu Akasaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ff1a1a | |- |Miria Akagi |Tomoyo Kurosawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffb200 | |- |Aiko Takamori |Yuuki Kaneko | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #cdea90 | |- |Syoko Hoshi |Satsumi Matsuda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ad0d3d | |- |Yuko Hori |Eri Suzuki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e89b55 | |- |Yuki Himekawa |Mako Morino | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ef8907 | |- |Nina Ichihara | Misaki Kuno | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f7de8c | |- |Sanae Katagiri |Azumi Waki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e54815 | |- |Yui Ohtsuki |Nanami Yamashita | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f1b217 | |- |Yumi Aiba |Juri Kimura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ede9a2 | |- |Yoshino Yorita |Yuuki Takada | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #c4bbb6 |- |Tomoe Murakami |Miharu Hanai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #bd2f2d |- |Shin Sato |Yumiri Hanamori | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e44e8e |- |Takumi Mukai |Yuuko Hara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a70087 | |- |Natsuki Kimura |Yasuno Kiyono | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #545657 |- |Yuzu Kitami |Larissa Tago Takeda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #eeec73 | |- |Hinako Kita |Seria Fukagawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f4d15b | |- |Hikaru Nanjo |Sayaka Kamitani | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f51138 |- |Shizuku Oikawa |Yuri Noguchi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fff6f0 since so close to white, we use #9f6b49 |- |Ayame Hamaguchi |Masumi Tazawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #461c85 | |- |Emi Namba |Arisa Date | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #E74A3B | |- |Suzuho Ueda |Nanami Haruno | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #c78712 | |- |Kaoru Ryuzaki |Natsumi Haruse | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f9df4b |- |Nagi Hisakawa |Hina Tachibana | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f3a3c8 |- |Riamu Yumemi |Seena Hoshiki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e39ed4 | |- |Natalia |Teru Ikuta | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ff653e |- |Risa Matoba |Hana Tamegai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ff00c5 |} THE iDOLM@STER SideM PHYSICAL INTELLIGENT MENTAL THE iDOLM@STER Shiny Colors }}| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fcb9d8 |- |Hiori Kazano |Reina Kondou | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #174384 |- |Meguru Hachimiya |Mayu Mineda | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffed74 |- |Kogane Tsukioka |Carin Isobe | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f852d8 |- |Mamimi Tanaka |Chisa Suganuma | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #a34afa |- |Sakuya Shirase |Anna Yamaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #006247 |- |Yuika Mitsumine |Runa Narumi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #3b90c6 |- |Kiriko Yukoku |Mizuki Yuina | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #cfebf7 |- |Kaho Komiya |Hiyori Kouno | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e5461c |- |Chiyoko Sonoda |Haruka Shiraishi | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f93b90 |- |Juri Saijo |Mariko Nagai | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ffc602 |- |Rinze Morino |Wakana Maruoka | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #89c3eb |- |Natsuha Arisugawa |Akiho Suzumoto | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #90e667 |- |Amana Osaki |Honoka Kuroki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f54275 |- |Tenka Osaki |Ryoko Maekawa | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #e75bec |- |Chiyuki Kuwayama |Noriko Shibasaki | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #fbfbfb |- |Asahi Serizawa |Yuki Tanaka | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #f30100 |- |Fuyuko Mayuzumi |Eri Yukimura | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #5ce626 |- |Mei Izumi |Sayaka Kitahara | }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} #ff00ff |}